heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.30 - Wait, what?
You know people in a city are jaded when a swirling blue portal opening in the middle of the sidewalk doesn't get much attention. At least not until someone comes out of it. Someone pretty big, green, and dressed in purple. "Woo! That was a pretty wild trip, guys," the seven foot tall green guy's grinning as he takes a few steps out of the portal, one hand shielding his eyes against the light. Lowering his hand, he looks around at the city in awe. "Whoa..." he trails off, earning a few odd looks from people passing by. "Do you gu-" he stops suddenly when he notices he's alone. Only seconds earlier he'd been with 4 others but now he's standing by himself and the portal is winking out of existence behind him. "Guys?" Perhaps it was fate that day, that She-Hulk had ignored her alarm clock and was now a bit too late for her appointment. She was zooming by quickly when she spotted the swirling vortex. Thankfully she Jade Giantess wasn't /too/ jaded not to notice. She mused to herself as she debated, "Ach crap, already late. Looks like a hero thing going on. Wait is he green?" She-Hulk found a spot to illegally park in and slid out of her car, looking to the boy. She was dressed in a simple purple silk blouse with a black skirt and tall heels, but was still big and green. She called out to him over the commotion of traffic, "Hey! I hope you didn't bring the T-100 with you!" That big green guy takes a step towards where the portal was and waves his hand through the now empty space. "Okay, this isn't good," he mutters to himself, waving his hand through the empty space again. "And it gets worse, Matt was probably right," he groans a little as he runs a hand through that green hair. And then there's someone calling out to him. And it's a voice he knows well. He's heard it many, many times. Turning around quickly, his eyes almost pop out of his skull when he sees the Sensational She-Hulk. "-Mom?!-" She-Hulk cupped her hand next to her ear, "What? Can't hear you!" She quickly ran through the traffic and caught up with the boy, grabbing his arm, and yanked him towards the sidewalk. "Whoever does your portals, should really be a little more mindful. There could have been a semi right there and that could have been messy." She looked him over, "Don't think I know you though. Are you another new Hulk? We're popping up like daisies lately I tell ya. I'm She-Hulk." The big guy doesn't resist at all, looking much like a kid who's been caught taking the cookie jar. "What's a semi?" he asks. "What're you talking about? What're you...how did you even get here?" Her brow quirked as she placed both hands on her hips and let out a sigh. "Semi-truck? Nevermind it's not exactly important. And my car." She pointed towards her car, with a meter maid eyeing it over. She called out to the woman, "Hey, Avengers AND Fantastic Four car Ma'am! Hero emergency K thanks." She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Anyways are you okay? You look a little freaked out." "Of course I'm freaked out! One second my friends and I are on our way to Earth to find the Avengers and now my Mom is suddenly here," CJ blurts out. "What happened to your glasses?" it's an odd thing to ask but he's going with stream of consciousnes right now. Jack Hawksmoor goes to: Chinatown. She-Hulk lets out another laugh, "Kid, do you have a concussion or something? I'm no ones mom. And it's something I'm probably never going to get around to." He is green though, this is quickly concerning. "If I am your so called mother, who is the father?" "I don't get concussions," the green guy replies. "And what are you talking about? You're She-Hulk, from the Avengers," he says. "Dad's Clint. You sure you aren't the one with a concussion?" She-Hulk ran her fingers through her hair as the frustration was showing on her face, "Clint? You mean like 'aw coffee no' Hawkguy Clint?" She spoke a little quieter, "I mean he's cute but c'mon." She paced back and forth with her arms crossed in front of her chest, "Sure you're not Namor's kid? I've been seeing him. OOH or Hercules? Y-you have the bow and arrow though. Ok tell me something my son...apparently would know. You could be some skrull out to mess with me. Or a /really/ weird fanboy. Don't need that today!" "Hawk-eye-," the green dude in purple replies. He makes a face when Jen calls Clint 'cute'. "C'mon," he mutters, shaking his head. "Who's Namor? And Hercules was on Earth..." he trails off. "Like what?" She let out another sigh and rubbed at the back of her neck. "Great answer, thanks kid. Look at least tell me what your /name/ is. Where did you come from? You know you future people are popping up lately..." "CJ. Stands for Clint Junior," he rolls his eyes at that. He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck in much the same way Jen rubs at hers. "I came from Battleworld and if I'm from the future, shouldn't you be a teenager or something?" "Battleworld...doesn't become our dictator. That would be the worst." She shivered, the images that just went through her head were too horrific to explain. Dreadful. Back to business. She does circle about this "CJ" fellow. They could do a DNA test, but if he's a Hulk that could be rather troublesome, "I'm not a teenager. I'm 27, ThankYouVeryMuch." She looked about, that portal seems to have disappeared, "Do you even know what you're doing here?" "Of course I do," CJ replies. Of course when you translate that from 'Hawkeye' to English it becomes 'not at all'. "Me and the others were using Uncle Bruce's machine and Mjolnir to prove we could get back to Earth and bring everyone home." She looked about, "Only trouble is, you may have come back the wrong year. And possibly the wrong timeline. Just ask the X-people time travel gets really ridiculous. I try to avoid time stuff in my zaney adventures. Less headache's that way." She patted his shoulder and sighed, "Good luck kid. Do you have any plans or?" "What?" CJ asks, frowning. "What do you mean timeline and stuff. Uncle Bruce just said it was a portal machine..." he trails off. He looks down at Jen and rubs the back of his neck again. "This -was- the plan..." Her shoulders slumped. Clearly she was going nowhere with this boy. And possibly her kid. Weird. She was going to need a lot of wine after this. And perhaps a several hour long bath. "Ok, ok. You came from Battleworld, and now here." She looked him over, "Do you have somewhere to stay? If you're..what you say you are I'm not going to let you just wander the streets." "How would I have somewhere to stay? The whole plan was getting here, finding the Avengers, and then finding a way to get a new portal to Battleworld to get everyone back," CJ replies. "Well then plan achieved, you've found an Avenger. C'mon." She gestured towards her car and quickly walked towards it. Once they arrived inside she looked over to him, "I can get Reed to get a look at you too. He's all about portals and all things weird anyway." CJ follows along quickly. "Reed...as in Reed Richards?!" he's shocked. "He's alive?" You say, "Yep, strap in kid." She-Hulk started the engine, as her loud music blared through the speakers. It played "Highway to the Danger Zone." Because 80s." Category:Log